


Новое начало

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок умер, и Джон собирается удалить его из своей памяти. По мотивам обожаемого мною фильма "Вечное сияние чистого разума".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: 4141112

_– Скажите это, Джон. Скажите вслух.  
  
В повисшей тишине раздавалось только размеренное тиканье. Не то часы, не то метроном – что-то отсчитывало секунды, тягостные мгновения, пока Джон находил в себе нужные, страшные слова. Ему пришлось прочистить горло, и все равно не удалось сказать с первого раза.  
  
– Мой друг... Шерлок Холмс...  
  
Дождь с силой ударил в стекла.  
  
– Не делай этого.  
  
Джон поднял глаза.  
  
– Я здесь. Я все еще здесь, с тобой.  
  
Шерлок сидел в кресле напротив, напряженно подавшись вперед. Его ладони были сложены, притиснуты друг к другу так крепко, как закрывшиеся двери последнего поезда.  
  
Джон набрал воздуха, чтобы выдавить:  
  
– Шерлок Холмс мертв._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон получил брошюру по почте. Вскоре после того, как Шерлок умер. Прямоугольник глянцевой бумаги, на которой неприметным шрифтом были набраны условия сделки. Он выбросил рекламу в мусорную корзину, к остальной макулатуре.  
  
Следующей об этом заговорила Гарри. Она и сама подумывала подвергнуться процедуре. После очередного расставания с Кларой никак не могла прийти в себя. Но все еще медлила. Надеялась, что однажды Клара вернется к ней. В конечном счете, чем была их история, как не историей о бесконечных расставаниях и вторых шансах?  
  
У Джона никакой надежды быть не могло.  
  
– Сейчас это делают очень грамотно, – говорила Гарри в переполненном баре, наклонившись к Джону так близко, что ее дыхание разбивалось о ее щеку. Джон чувствовал его и в то же время не чувствовал: оцепеневший, сонный, с той самой минуты, когда Шерлок завис в воздухе на его глазах. – Ты мог бы поручить это мне – я сама позвоню и договорюсь обо всем, – она жестом подозвала бармена, чтобы снова наполнил стаканы.  
  
Джон не мог поверить, что это она всерьез.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На кладбище никто, кроме него, не приходил. Конечно, были похороны, где собрались немногочисленные друзья Шерлока. И один заклятый враг. Бедняга миссис Хадсон так рыдала, что священнику пришлось трижды прерывать свою речь. Джон стоял рядом, поддерживал ее за плечо. Куда проще быть сильным, если кто-то рядом нуждается в тебе.  
  
Спустя месяц Джон колотил по надгробному камню и повторял, словно оглохший, не слыша собственных слов:  
  
– Ты не мог так поступить. Это просто нечестно.  
  
Он был совсем один.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Люди больше не терпели боль. Ни секунды. Это казалось нелепым – с таким-то обилием болеутоляющих! А что насчет скорби? Нытиков никто не любит. Это считалось дурным тоном – лелеять свою тоску. Людям не было нужды оставаться грустными. Не тогда, когда можно все исправить.  
  
"Вы не в силах изменить того, что случилось, – сказал Джону психотерапевт. – Вам остается только отпустить это".  
  
Но Джон не хотел ничего отпускать. Он, черт подери, ценил каждый день, каждый час, проведенный с Шерлоком. Даже тот, последний день, со всеми ужасными словами, которые были сказаны, и с тем последним криком "Шерлоооок", который практически оглушил Джона, вырвавшись из его собственного рта.  
  
Если бы Джону выпал шанс начать все заново, он бы ничего не стал менять. Он бы не лишил себя Шерлока Холмса – нет уж, ни за что! – и он бы согласился прожить эти годы снова, и снова, даже зная, что его сердце каждый раз будет разбито.  
  
Даже тогда.  
  
"Вы должны отпустить его", – сказал психотерапевт.  
  
Но Джону казалось, это бы стало предательством.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон знал, что с ним не все в порядке. Он понимал это. Просто не мог ничего поделать. Не мог жить, словно бы ничего не случилось, ходить в магазин и на работу, улыбаться людям... у него больше не получалось.  
  
Большую часть времени он лежал на диване и смотрел тупые телепередачи. Это отвлекало его, погружало в транс, и дни летели один за другим. Джон не подходил к телефону, так что время от времени в квартире звучал его голос, голос на автоответчике. Деловитое, короткое послание: "Видимо, я занят чем-то важным. Просто оставьте свое сообщение, и я вам перезвоню". Джон записал это давным-давно, и теперь казалось дикостью слышать этот голос из прошлого. Сначала ему постоянно кто-нибудь названивал, старые приятели, общие знакомые, даже Молли... но со временем люди оставили его в покое. Только Гарри – Гарри была упорной, это семейное.  
  
Джон не проверял электронную почту, потому что устал вытуживать из себя слова благодарности в ответ на бесконечные соболезнования. Почему-то все знакомые считали себя обязанными написать ему. Иногда приходили письма от анонимов. Что-нибудь о том, что Шерлок – фальшивка. Что ему придется гореть в аду за все его преступления. Много разных глупостей. Джон не хотел читать все это, поэтому удалил свой блог.  
  
Он не приходил на работу очень долго. Сначала Сара отправила его в отпуск, но потом позвонила и предупредила, что ей придется уволить Джона, если тот не вернется к работе в ближайшее время. Джон попросил пару дней отсрочки, просто чтобы не сдаваться вот так сразу. В глубине души он знал, что не вернется в больницу.  
  
Бывало, Джон не выходил из дома неделями. Он почти ничего не ел или объедался, заказывая еду с доставкой. Его новое жилье было скромным, но здесь, по крайней мере, было тихо. Даже слишком. Миссис Хадсон нашла новых жильцов почти сразу, как Джон съехал, так что у него не возникало желания прогуляться на Бейкер-стрит. У него не возникало желания куда-либо прогуляться, но Джон приходил на кладбище раз или два. Может, и больше. Он бродил по узким дорожкам между могил, неповоротливый в своей тяжелой парке, бормотал себе под нос. Городской сумасшедший.  
  
"Одно чудо... маленькое чудо для меня, Шерлок".  
  
Ведь дело вот в чем: он тоже надеялся. Как бы нелепо это ни звучало... он отчего-то верил, что Шерлок жив. Что все это – фокус, обман зрения. И Шерлок вот-вот выскочит из-за ближайшего дерева, в своем пальто и шарфе, невозмутимый, словно бы все в порядке.  
  
Джон понимал, что ничего не в порядке. Что так дальше продолжаться не может. Он понимал это.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он даже попытался завести роман, но ничего не вышло. Когда-то он мечтал о такой девушке... забавной, милой. Хотел завести семью: дети, собака, дом, окруженный штакетником. Все как полагается. Потом ему стало достаточно и того, что было у них с Шерлоком. Весь этот странный, холостяцкий уют. Пальцы в масленке и пирог миссис Хадсон; Клуедо в дождливые воскресенья и шуточки, понятные только им двоим... Джон просто хотел оставаться рядом с Шерлоком, быть проводником света. Не кричать по ночам.  
  
Но и тут неудача.  
  
И вот он снова там же, где был: в своем кошмарном сне. В маленькой мебелированной комнате. Наедине с памятью обо всех тех вещах, которые ему пришлось пережить.  
  
Нога снова начала подводить.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В плохие дни Джон думал: что, если все это правда? Если Шерлок был честен именно там, на крыше; если он – никакой не гений, а героев не существует?  
  
В хорошие дни Джон повторял: "Я верю в Шерлока Холмса". Вот только хороших дней становилось все меньше.  
  
Однажды он почувствовал настоятельную потребность поговорить с кем-нибудь про Шерлока. Про то, каким он был. Это не мог быть спектакль, все это... все эти штуки с гениальностью и прочим. Такое невозможно изобразить. Никто не может притворяться такой занозой в заднице двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Но Джону нужно было подтверждение. Беседа с кем-то, кто любил Шерлока и верил в него так же сильно. Так что Джон отправился в морг.  
  
Молли была вежлива с ним, но вела себя так, словно они незнакомцы. В какой-то момент она заправила выпавшую прядку за ухо.  
  
– Простите, но я не знаю никого по фамилии Холмс. И-извините.  
  
Джон не мог поверить. Он решил сперва, что ослышался.  
  
– Я не знаю, о ком вы. Честно, – пролепетала Молли, отступая к двери. – Вам лучше уйти.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Забавно, что им двоим потребовалось так много времени. И Джону, и Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок вернулся в Лондон спустя три года. Он получил назад свое пальто, его чисто выбрили, никотиновый пластырь занял свое место на предплечье. Он был прежний и в то же время почти как новенький: Шерлок Холмс, сэр Хвастунишка.  
  
– Джон будет рад меня видеть. Думаю, я просто вернусь на Бейкер-стрит, устрою им сюрприз.  
  
– Но он давно там не живет. Ты ведь не думаешь, что все это время доктор тебя дожидался? – спросил Майкрофт, – Джон двигается дальше. У него есть своя жизнь.  
  
– Какая еще жизнь? Меня ведь здесь не было, – ответил на это Шерлок.  
  
Он был взбудоражен. Расхаживал по комнате взад и вперед. Чуял это: дымный запах Лондона, запах предстоящих приключений, еще более интересных и еще более опасных, чем раньше. Немного похоже на запах пороха или пепла; да, пепла. Словно где-то догорает костер.  
  
– Как полагаешь, где он может сегодня быть? Ты наверняка в курсе его планов.  
  
У Майкрофта не было времени следить за приятелем Шерлока так же пристально, как и прежде, но он догадывался, что Шерлок захочет устроить встречу как можно скорее.  
  
– Он забронировал столик в ресторане на завтра.  
  
Не просто так; свидание, и, возможно, бравый доктор наконец-то решил расстаться со своим статусом "убежденный холостяк". Но Шерлок, разумеется, появится вовремя, чтобы все испортить.  
  
– Я не могу ждать до завтра. Мне он нужен сегодня, – тем же тоном Шерлок требовал свои сигареты, и свой шарф, и свой череп... и Майкрофт распорядился выяснить, где в данную минуту находится Джон Уотсон и чем он занят.  
  
Его готовили к процедуре.  
  
Забавно, как много в этой жизни совпадений. Шерлок опоздал на считанные минуты.  
  
Джон принял решение стереть его из своей памяти.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Поверить не могу, что ты на это пошел.  
  
– Ты уж поверь.  
  
– Из всех людей – ты, Джон!  
  
– В точку.  
  
– Я никогда в тебе не сомневался...  
  
Они сидели в ресторанчике Анжело. Клетчатые скатерти на столе, пальцы Джона, стиснутые в замок.  
  
– А я... сомневался в тебе, Шерлок, – Джон глядел вниз, на свои руки, и видел их откуда-то издалека, будто все его тело стремительно уносилось ввысь, в стратосферу. – В том-то и дело.  
  
– Ты сказал, никто не может быть такой занозой в заднице двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
  
– А ты сказал, что никто не может быть таким умным.  
  
– И услышал в ответ: "Ты можешь".  
  
– Еще я сказал, что ты машина, Шерлок.  
  
Джон поднял глаза. Шерлок глядел на него, пристально, тяжело, и отражение огонька в его зрачках прыгало, неспособное успокоиться ни на секунду.  
  
Джон перевел взгляд на свечу.  
  
– Да какая теперь разница.  
  
Шерлок прихлопнул огонек, как бабочку, резко сомкнув ладони на фитиле._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_В следующий момент Джон уже кричал в прорезь для писем, согнувшись в три погибели перед покрашенной белой дверью:  
  
– Ну разумеется, я ведь Шерлок Холмс, поглядите, какой у меня гениальный ум!  
  
– Не представляю, что ты собираешься добиться этим.  
  
– Помолчи немного, Шерлок, я пытаюсь... – Джон замер на секунду, потом разогнулся. Тяжело припадая на левую ногу, побрел прочь. Шерлок зашагал рядом, спрятав руки в карманы и глядя вперед.  
  
– Техника удаления воспоминаний все еще считается экспериментальной. У нее множество недочетов, а значит, ты рискуешь своим мозгом. У тебя и без того было не слишком много серого вещества, Джон!..  
  
Сцепив зубы, тот прибавил шагу.  
  
– У тебя никогда не получалось игнорировать меня, – самодовольно заметил Шерлок, без труда догоняя его.  
  
– Почему бы тебе не оставить меня в покое? Почему бы тебе... наконец... не отвалить? – процедил Джон, стиснув руки в кулаки.  
  
– Вот теперь ты звучишь, как они.  
  
– Какие еще "они"?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, а затем произнес, передразнивая:  
  
– "Фантастика!" – "Обычно люди говорят иначе." – "И что они говорят?"  
  
– Отвали, – Джон почти бежал, низко наклонив голову. Он заметил, что хотя они прошли уже прилично, дом с крашенной дверью все еще был по левую руку. Низкие деревья, серые облака, рекламный щит с надписью "Новое начало". – Я ничем не отличался от других людей. Просто ты произвел на меня впечатление, вот и все.  
  
– Ты ударил меня по лицу, когда я попросил.  
  
– И с удовольствием бы сделал это снова!  
  
– Ты платил в такси. Каждый раз.  
  
– Как будто у меня был выбор!  
  
– Ты бросил всех своих девушек.  
  
– Не из-за тебя.  
  
– И ты ударил офицера полиции.  
  
– Начальника полиции.  
  
– А еще застрелил человека ради меня. В первый же день нашего знакомства.  
  
Джон остановился, повернулся, четко, по-военному сдвинув пятки. Он выпрямился во весь свой небольшой рост, стараясь глядеть Шерлоку прямо в глаза, хоть это было непросто. Лицо Шерлока было нечетким, словно в тумане – Джон и не подозревал, что за эти годы успел позабыть его. Всегда казалось, что он помнит каждую черточку... но ведь люди обычно не разглядывают своих соседей так пристально, чтобы запомнить навек? Это было бы невежливо. И уж точно пошли бы слухи.  
  
Джон облизал сухие губы.  
  
– Я бы выстрелил снова. Я бы сделал это, Шерлок, клянусь честью. Если бы ты показал мне, в кого стрелять. Как помочь тебе. Но ты ведь... ты ведь просто прыгнул, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой, но не издал ни звука. Поэтому Джон продолжил, очень спокойно, тихо, выговаривая каждое слово:  
  
– Так что не смей теперь мешать. С меня довольно. Достаточно. Я **удаляю** тебя.  
  
– Друзья так не поступают, – проговорил Шерлок, и Джон ответил:  
  
– Тебе-то откуда знать!  
  
Он повернулся и снова зашагал прочь, и Шерлок больше не шел за ним._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Они прятались за деревом, что казалось довольно глупым для мужчин их возраста. Но они делали много глупых вещей прежде, и ни один из них не жаловался.  
  
– Тише, он сейчас нас увидит.  
  
– Нет, не увидит.  
  
Прижавшись щекой к шершавой коре, Джон разглядывал низкорослого мужчину у могилы.  
  
– Никогда не думал, что я настолько... невысокий.  
  
– Он кажется убитым горем, – заметил Шерлок с другой стороны, обхватив ствол ладонями в перчатках.  
  
– Он кажется развалиной, – Джон нахмурился. – Хватит. Это тебе не представление.  
  
– Он похож на бродягу. Серьезно! Ты только взгляни на его волосы. И эта растительность на лице...  
  
– Мне некогда было за собой ухаживать.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
– Серьезно? У тебя было целых три года. Три года, Джон! И чего ты достиг за это время?  
  
– Побольше, чем ты. Ты ведь только и делал, что лежал и гнил в земле.  
  
– А ты гнил снаружи, чем это лучше?  
  
Джон сердито уставился на Шерлока. Затем брови его поползли вверх.  
  
– Будь добр, поясни – а почему это ты в простыне?  
  
Шерлок легкомысленно пожал плечами. Он стоял босиком прямо на земле и шевелил большими пальцами ног._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! – Шерлок ворвался в маленькую квартирку, забитую разной дребеденью, как смерч. Тут же смахнул полами пальто стопку конвертов, с грохотом отодвинул стул с дороги, перешагнул через открытую коробку с пиццей, лежащую прямо на полу. Он кинулся к Джону, лежащему на кровати. Двое мужчин (оба – аспиранты, один из них живет с матерью, у другого – аллергия на собачью шерсть) обернулись к нему, оторвавшись от своих компьютеров.  
  
– Эй! – воскликнул один, но Шерлок уже склонился над кроватью, пораженный тем, насколько иначе стал выглядеть Джон. Даже не считая проводов, опутывающих его голову, он выглядел... чужим. Его лицо приобрело новую жесткость, стало более... солдатским, что ли? А эти кошмарные усы... ко всему прочему, Джон выглядел таким маленьким и худым, когда лежал вот так, весь опутанный проводами, вытянувшись на кровати, застеленной клеенкой. Он был похож на мертвого, только вот Шерлок безошибочно определил, что пульс у Джона учащенный, дыхание в пределах нормы, грудь слабо вздымается, обтянутая футболкой не первой свежести.  
  
– Посторонним сюда нельзя, – заявил один из техников.  
  
– Я не посторонний, – жестко ответил Шерлок.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Ну разумеется... бассейн, – Джон выдохнул, загребая руками воду. – Вот об этом я бы точно предпочел забыть.  
  
Они лежали на воде, голова к голове. В пустом бассейне гулко разносились слова, блики от воды скользили по кафельным стенкам. И еще: словно какие-то голоса на заднем плане, глухо, далеко... Джон не мог разобрать, что они говорят.  
  
– Я никогда не умел плавать, – отвлек Шерлок.  
  
– Что? Ты знаешь девять языков, восточные единоборства, можешь водить любой транспорт, но не умеешь плавать?  
  
– Верно.  
  
– Нелепость какая-то.  
  
– Разумеется, я держал эту информацию при себе. Не стоило давать такой козырь в руки моим противникам.  
  
– Погоди-ка... то есть, когда ты кинулся за уликами в Темзу...  
  
– Я был в пылу расследования.  
  
– Все ведь могло кончиться плохо!  
  
– Ну, там было два варианта: либо я научусь плавать, либо утону.  
  
– Это если бы я тебя не вытащил из воды.  
  
– Может, поэтому я и прыгнул. Я ведь знал, что ты меня вытащишь, – тихий плеск раздался совсем близко, вода захлестнула губы Джона, растеклась по груди. – Знал, что ты всегда за моей спиной.  
  
После долгого молчания Джон предположил:  
  
– Быть может, мне надоело вечно быть за твоей спиной?  
  
Он прислушался. Тишина вдруг стала абсолютной, смолкли все звуки, даже звук его собственного дыхания.  
  
– Шерлок?  
  
Приподняв голову, он оглядел пустой бассейн и почувствовал вдруг, что уходит ко дну._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Как давно вы начали процедуру? – Шерлок оттеснил от компьютера одного из техников, взглянул на экран, на рябь мелких цифр. – Где вы сейчас?  
  
– Все не так просто... – начал один из них. – Удаление происходит комплексно, мы берем сразу кратковременную и долговременную память, чтобы лучше...  
  
– Кто вы такой? – резко перебил другой. – Я почти уверен, что вам нельзя здесь находиться.  
  
Шерлок прищурился, напряженно вглядываясь в экран. В его зрачках отражались бегущие по черному экрану цифры, символы, всполохи. Внезапно свет в комнате моргнул, замерцала настольная лампа, с жужжанием, похожим на пчелиное.  
  
– Черт, твою мать!.. – тот из техников, что был ближе к компьютеру, отпихнул Шерлока в сторону, заколотил по клавишам, а его напарник склонился над его плечом, указывая на экран и вполголоса бормоча что-то на ухо коллеге.  
  
– Что это? Что случилось? – впервые в жизни Шерлок спрашивал, не пытаясь самостоятельно прийти к выводам. Он обернулся к кровати. Скованный тонким стальным обручем, лоб Джона покрылся испариной, но само лицо оставалось мирным, как у покойника.  
  
– Скачок электричества. Слишком сильная эмоция... Давай, подключай запасные генераторы... – оба техника суетились, сновали по тесной комнатке, отстраняя Шерлока с пути, как мебель, как досадную помеху. Один расстегнул большую спортивную сумку, из которой вытащил смотанный провод, а другой проверял датчики на теле Джона, откинув в сторону одеяло.  
  
– Вы можете остановить процедуру? – спросил Шерлок тихо, уже заранее зная ответ.  
  
– Если хотите, чтобы ваш друг остался овощем...  
  
– Какие существуют варианты? Я могу... я могу подключиться к нему? Остановить это изнутри?  
  
– Вы вообще не должны здесь присутствовать! – воскликнул сердито второй техник, разматывая провод. – Мистер Уотсон заплатил нам за работу, так что мы собираемся ее выполнить. А вам придется уйти, мистер...  
  
– Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Техники переглянулись.  
  
– Шерлок Холмс, – произнес Джон, не открывая глаз. Лампа на прикроватном столике вдруг вспыхнула ослепительно ярким светом, прежде чем погаснуть окончательно.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Ты машина! Чудовище, – кричал Джон. Он был весь увешан взрывчаткой, и прижимал к щеке телефон, до хруста стискивая пластиковый корпус. – Фальшивка!..  
  
– Шесть... пять... четыре...  
  
– Прекрати это, Шерлок! Я прошу тебя!  
  
Ветер бил его по щекам, перехватывал дыхание.  
  
– Три... два...  
  
– Шерлоооооооооооок!..  
  
В момент, когда Шерлок шагнул с крыши, Джон закрыл глаза._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Они стояли над женщиной в розовом.  
  
– Помнишь это? "Этюд в розовых тонах". Я придумал название, а ты разнес его в пух и прах.  
  
– У нас мало времени, Джон, – произнес Шерлок напряженно, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
– Скоро все это закончится, – согласился Джон. Он стоял у ног мертвой женщины, разглядывая ее лодыжки. Брызги грязи – мельчайшие капельки... Шерлоку этого хватило, чтобы сделать выводы. Сейчас и Джон видел. Сейчас все казалось таким простым, таким очевидным...  
  
Он что-то упускал. Что-то очень важное.  
  
Шерлок взял его за руку, стиснул запястье. Бесплотное прикосновение призрака: Джон помнил, что Шерлока на самом деле здесь нет. Все равно, что спорить с самим собой. Шерлок справлялся с этой задачей. Он разговаривал с Джоном, даже когда тот уходил в магазин или на очередное свидание. Вел диалог, не дожидаясь ответных реплик. Возможно, и Джону следовало так поступить, но он не мог, не умел. С тех пор, как Шерлок умер, Джон лишь однажды говорил с надгробным камнем. Требовал чуда.  
  
– Мы должны выбираться отсюда, скоро здесь все рассыплется, – Шерлок настойчиво его куда-то тянул, но Джон не двигался с места, наблюдал, как полицейские собирают улики, фотографируют место преступления. Поодаль стоял Лестрейд с блокнотом; Андерсон заглянул в дверной проем, выискивая кого-то.  
  
– "Rache" – это значит – "месть", – произнес он гулко.  
  
– Рейхенбахский водопад, – сообщает Лестрейд, не отрываясь от своих записей. – Мужчина, белый, средний возраст, падение с высоты. Расколот череп, повреждения внутренних органов и позвоночника.  
  
– А сердца у него не было, я проверила.  
  
Джон повернулся туда, к темному углу, из которого донесся робкий голосок.  
  
– Молли Хупер. Убирайся отсюда.  
  
Она вышла вперед, в лабораторном халате, с короткой косичкой, перекинутой через плечо. К животу своему прижимала череп, безглазый череп, наряженный в охотничью шапку.  
  
– Джон, послушай, я просто хотела тебе сказать...  
  
"Видимо, я занят чем-то важным", – раздался голос Джона откуда-то сверху.  
  
– Я... мне тяжело со всем этим... я-я... собираюсь стереть его, и поэтому прошу не упоминать о нем в моем присутствии...  
  
"Оставьте сообщение после сигнала".  
  
– Мне правда очень жаль... Но я надеюсь, что ты поймешь.  
  
"Пи-и-и-ип!"  
  
– Пожалуйста, Джон, уходим, – Шерлок дернул его за руку. За спиной Молли темнота разрасталась, поглощая стены, полицейских, сам воздух. Темнота съела пол-головы Лестрейда, но тот как ни в чем ни бывало черкал в своем блокноте. – Джон, скорее! – Шерлок ринулся прочь, но Джон стоял, как вкопанный. Что-то звякнуло. Опустив глаза, Джон увидел: наручники. Они были прикованы друг к другу.  
  
Стены рассыпались прямо на глазах: превращались в какие-то смятые фрагменты, в квадратики, похожие на пиксели, будто Джон играл в старую компьютерную игрушку. Откуда-то сверху снова раздались гулкие голоса, звучащие будто через водную толщу: "Сколько занимает удаление?" – "Обычно – десять-двенадцать часов, к утру мы надеялись закончить с этим" – "Подключите меня тоже" – "Вы с ума сошли" – "Я собираюсь остановить это" – "Вы ненормальный!".  
  
– Псих.  
  
Они стояли в лаборатории Бартса. Джон опирался на трость, а Шерлок сгорбился над микроскопом. Он протянул руку, не глядя:  
  
– Могу я воспользоваться твоим телефоном?  
  
– Он псих. Чокнутый. Лучше тебе с ним не связываться.  
  
Джон вытащил телефон из кармана, неловко перехватив трость.  
  
– Вот. Возьмите мой.  
  
– Не делай этого, – грустно сказала Салли.  
  
– Поздно, – ответил Джон._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Они снова сидели у Анжело. Друг напротив друга.  
  
– И что же ты собираешься делать, когда проснешься? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
– Новое начало, – ответил Джон.  
  
Анжело провальсировал мимо их столика, ловко сняв с подноса и поставив на стол хрустальную пепельницу. Джон уставился на нее.  
  
– Откуда это?  
  
– Просто безделушка, – Шерлок баловался со свечой, проводя пальцем сквозь желтый огонек. Джон взял в руки гладкий хрусталь.  
  
– Я никак не могу вспомнить... она валялась у нас довольно долго. Но зачем? Ты ведь не куришь.  
  
– Выброси из головы, – отозвался Шерлок рассеянно. Джон покачал головой. – Это неважно.  
  
– Все важно. Каждая мелочь важна. Так ты говорил.  
  
– В самом деле? – голос Шерлока звучал отстраненно. Его стул отъехал назад, и дальше, и дальше, пока не скрылся из вида. Джон остался один за столиком, в темной комнате. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, скорчившись над пепельницей.  
  
– Не помню..._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Что ты делаешь?  
  
– Собираюсь, – Джон застегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
  
– Разве ты не останешься? Я думал, у нас были планы.  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, – с легким раздражением сказал Джон, глядя в глаза своему отражению. Зеркало над камином: в нем все казалось мутным, будто у Джона внезапно испортилось зрение. – Это у **меня** планы. У меня сегодня свидание, помнишь?  
  
– Свидание? – в голосе Шерлока звучало недоумение.  
  
– Да, свидание. Это когда двое людей проводят вместе время, что-нибудь едят и развлекаются.  
  
– Ну, а я что предлагаю?  
  
Джон обернулся. Они стояли в темноте, только над ними вспыхивали и гасли звезды. По небу проплывали туманности, газовые облака, мерцающие, как глаза адского Баскервилльского пса.  
  
– Так значит, это свидание? – негромко спросил Джон, и вопрос его эхом прокатился по бесконечно огромному залу. Джон помнил, что где-то здесь – опасность; очередной душитель, притаившийся во тьме, ждущий своего выхода. Разве так не было всегда? Опасность и предвкушение. – Мне казалось, это не твоя сфера.  
  
– Ты так решил, – пожал плечами Шерлок, подходя ближе. На нем был домашний халат, темно синий, распахнутый на груди.  
  
– Ты так сказал.  
  
– В тот день мы едва знали друг друга.  
  
– И я убил ради тебя человека.  
  
– Тогда-то я и подумал, что это может сработать, – тихо подытожил Шерлок, подходя совсем близко, вплотную. Джон запрокинул голову.  
  
Шерлок глядел на него очень внимательно. По его бледному, скуластому лицу проносились проекции созвездий.  
  
– Это все в моей голове... – пробормотал Джон едва слышно. Шерлок склонил голову к плечу, внимательный, бесстрастный.  
  
– Тогда нечего беспокоиться, что слухи пойдут, – сказал он, слегка наклоняясь.  
  
Джон не успел ничего ощутить – не успел ощутить прикосновения – как картинка померкла, резко, будто свет погасили. Шерлока больше здесь не было. Не было никого и ничего.  
  
– Нет. Нет, – Джон повторил громче, но прозвучало это шепотом. – Я не хочу. Верните его. Хватит!  
  
Никто не ответил._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Они бежали по темной улице. Ногами по лужам, с мокрым плеском вода разлеталась из-под ботинок. Машина промчалась совсем близко, по параллельной улочке, на секунду ослепив светом фар; огромные, искаженные тени упали на стену дома, скользнули по ней и исчезли.  
  
– Сюда, – Шерлок дернул его за руку, увлекая в подворотню. Они неслись, не чуя ног, не жалея дыхания. Воздух вырывался из их губ белыми всплесками пара. Джон не слышал преследователей. Не слышал выстрелов, шагов за спиной, но все его тело звенело от осознания опасности. Ужас, охватывающий все его существо; предчувствие выстрела, которое случалось с ним редко, но никогда не обманывало.  
  
– Скорее, – Шерлок задыхался. Его глаза сверкнули в темноте, безумные, тусклые. – Наверх!  
  
– Нет, – Джон остановился перед пожарной лестницей. Он запрокинул голову: луна светила идеальным кругом, прямо посередине неба, аккуратная, как на детском рисунке. – Не на крышу.  
  
– Они уже близко!  
  
– Мы не пойдем туда, Шерлок.  
  
Издав короткий, яростный рык, Шерлок метнулся в переулок, и Джон поспешил за ним. Он не помнил этого Лондона, но понимал, что уже пробегал здесь когда-то. Как в одном из тех снов, что кажутся повторяющимися, пока ты их видишь – но стоит проснуться, и понимаешь, что никогда тебе подобное не снилось.  
  
Шерлок вырвался вперед, он бежал так быстро, что Джон едва поспевал за ним. В какой-то момент поскользнулся на мокром асфальте и едва не упал, но Шерлок подхватил его за руку, вдруг оказавшись рядом.  
  
– Быстрее, быстрее, – повторял он, увлекая Джона куда-то вперед. – Мы их почти обманули.  
  
Они перемахнули через ограду парка, едва не нанизав себя на прутья. Пересекли проезжую полосу, чудом проскользнув перед гудящим автобусом. И снова – подворотни, улочки, темные, зловещие махины домов. Они привалились к какой-то стенке, тяжело дыша.  
  
– Кажется, они потеряли наш след, – выдавил Шерлок, сползая вниз по стене. Он сел прямо на асфальт, раскидав вокруг себя полы пальто. Это был один из тех его эффектно-небрежных жестов, которые получались сами собой, но выглядели безнадежно позерскими. Джон плюхнулся рядом.  
  
– Кто это? Что им от нас нужно?  
  
– От меня, – поправил Шерлок негромко. – Они ищут меня.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Чтобы избавиться. Ты так решил.  
  
– Что? Нет, Шерлок, – Джон покачал головой, взял Шерлока за руку, отсчитывая толчки яростного, сильного пульса. – Ты что-то путаешь.  
  
– Они удаляют все, что связано со мной.  
  
– Я бы не сделал этого.  
  
– Нам нужно бежать. Нельзя долго оставаться на одном месте, или они вычислят меня. Вперед, Джон. Я знаю, где мы можем спрятаться.  
  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги, пошатнувшись. Он протянул руку, и Джон схватился за нее.  
  
Они побежали дальше._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Они сидели в клетке. Джон прижимался спиной к жестким прутьям. Там, за тонким пологом ткани, мерцала лампа – Джон мог ощутить ее сияние кожей, будто свет имел способность обжигать.  
  
Шерлок был совсем близко. Напротив. Согнутые колени, прижатые к животу. От каждого его выдоха в воздух между ними вылетало облачко белого пара. Здесь было холодно, очень холодно.  
  
Джон слышал, как цокают когти пса.  
  
– Ты должен сосредоточиться, – сказал Шерлок шепотом. – Постарайся проснуться, Джон. Тебе нужно проснуться.  
  
– Я не могу. Я... я принял таблетки.  
  
– Открой глаза. Давай же. Сконцентрируйся.  
  
Джон зажмурился.  
  
– Думай! Думай! – отчаянный шепот. Джон почувствовал прикосновение холодных рук: пальцы прижались к вискам._  
  
– Пульс повышенный. – Металлический холодный датчик, смазанный гелем, приклеился к виску. – Зрачки не реагируют на свет, он все еще погружен.  
  
"Я здесь. Я все слышу", – подумал Джон.  
  
– Есть среди вас, идиотов, медики? – раздался низкий, угрожающий голос над ухом. Знакомый тембр заставил сердце забиться еще чаще. Что-то пронзительно запиликало над ухом. – Если с ним хоть что-то случится...  
  
"Но ведь Шерлок мертв", – вспомнил Джон. Это не могло быть правдой.  
  
_– Ты должен мне верить.  
  
Джон покачал головой, с усилием потер глаза, в них словно песка насыпали.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Джон! Ты просил чуда – и вот оно. Ты должен верить.  
  
– Но я видел, как ты упал...  
  
С тихим шорохом что-то подкатилось к его ногам. Джон опустил взгляд и увидел яблоко, надкушенное яблоко. Чуть поодаль прокатилось еще одно, и еще, и еще. Весь пол клетки был усеян ими, ярко-красными, глянцевыми, как из сказки.  
  
– Тебе почти удалось. Ты должен попробовать снова. Открой глаза, Джон. Пожалуйста, для меня...  
  
Тусклое сияние пробивалось через тканевую завесь, наброшенную на прутья клетки. Джон сдернул тряпку, вышел из клетки, перешагнув через светящегося кролика. Он пошел прочь по длинному залу, полному лабораторных столов. За дальним из них сидел Шерлок, склонившись над микроскопом. Молли стояла рядом с ним, участливая, сожалеющая.  
  
– Ты выглядишь грустным, когда думаешь, что он не смотрит на тебя, – шепнула она, наклонившись к Шерлоку, а Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Но я смотрел. Я все время смотрел.  
  
"Смотри на меня. Не отводи взгляд.  
  
Стой на месте.  
  
Считай это моей запиской. Люди ведь так делают?"  
  
Люди не должны так делать, Шерлок._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Стой смирно, Джонни-бой.  
  
Раздевалка в бассейне. Шерлок бесстрастно наблюдал, как Мориарти закрепляет на Джоне жилет со взрывчаткой, как любовно разглаживает невидимые складочки, а после подает парку.  
  
– Давай-ка наденем на тебя это убожество. Не стоит так сразу пугать папочку.  
  
– Ты должен вернуться в тот день, когда решил стереть меня, – Шерлок сложил ладони под подбородком.  
  
– Возьми наушник. Выйдешь к нему, когда я скажу, – Мориарти вытащил телефон из кармана. – Опаздывает.  
  
– Постарайся вспомнить все в деталях. Мне нужно увидеть это.  
  
– Опаздывает на наше с ним первое свидание! Как некрасиво.  
  
– Я придумаю способ, как остановить удаление. Но для этого мне нужно знать.  
  
– Иногда он ведет себя, как девчонка.  
  
– Мне нужно видеть всю процедуру от начала до конца.  
  
– А в вашей сладкой парочке кто за девчонку, ха?  
  
– Сосредоточься.  
  
– Слышишь? Вот и наш герой.  
  
– Думай.  
  
– Игра начинается.  
  
– Думай, Джон._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Тик. Так. Кабинет психотерапевта. В кресле напротив – Шерлок.  
  
– Итак, расскажи мне. Все по порядку.  
  
– Гарри нашла фирму. Они занимаются такими вещами; в основном – неудачные романы, смерть близких, детей... всякие психологические травмы. Удаляют подчистую, и человек живет дальше.  
  
Джон не смотрел на Шерлока. Он смотрел на дождь за окном. С ним было что-то не так... что-то странное.  
  
– Ты обратился к ним.  
  
– Новое Начало, – Гарри стояла между ними, бутылка пива в руке. – У меня есть там приятель, он сделает скидку.  
  
– Я получил письмо с инструкцией, – ровно продолжил Джон. Шерлок открыл конверт, вытащил плотный листок с отпечатанными буквами. Он забрался в свое кресло с ногами, как часто делал дома. Иногда его джентльменские манеры просто куда-то испарялись. Джону нравились такие моменты. Но теперь он глядел в окошко. Глядел на дождь, который вел себя странно.  
  
– Они велели тебе собрать все вещи.  
  
– Да. Любые упоминания о тебе. Все, что может натолкнуть на мысль. Вызвать ненужные ассоциации. Я удивился, как много у меня таких вещей.  
  
– Ты отдал им нашу пепельницу.  
  
– Прихватил, когда съезжал с Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон она все равно ни к чему.  
  
– А мой гарпун?  
  
– Понятия не имею, что с ним стало.  
  
– Эксперименты из холодильника?  
  
– Опомнись, Шерлок! Ты ведь умер. Какие эксперименты?  
  
– Так и знал, – мрачно подытожил Шерлок, сминая листок. – Вы их выбросили.  
  
– Твою скрипку забрал Майкрофт, – невпопад добавил Джон. Они помолчали. Тик. Так.  
  
– После того, как ты собрал все вещи, они попросили предупредить друзей...  
  
– Да. Чтобы не упоминали о тебе. Обычно рассылаются электронные письма... у них настроена эта система... но я к тому времени уже ни с кем не общался. Я, честно говоря, не был душой компании в последние годы.  
  
– Ты стал затворником, Джон, – мягко поправил Шерлок. Джон пожал плечами. Дождь за окном, кажется, усиливался.  
  
– Я думал завести собаку. Но потом отказался от этой мысли.  
  
– И решил меня стереть.  
  
– Новое Начало, – повторила Гарри.  
  
– В инструкции было сказано, что я должен подготовиться за три часа до их приезда. Ничего не пить, снять все металлическое, одежду, надеть их пижаму. Они прислали мне специальную пижаму.  
  
Шерлок и Джон повернули головы, глядя в дальний угол комнаты. Там стояла кровать из меблированной квартирки Джона, узкая, аккуратно заправленная. Джон сидел на краю постели, сгорбив спину, и медленно застегивал пуговицы.  
  
– На ощупь – как марля. Только черная.  
  
– Что еще?  
  
– Они велели постелить клеенку. На всякий случай. И еще – там были таблетки.  
  
– Что за таблетки, Джон?  
  
– Что-то вроде снотворного. Я думаю. Три маленькие таблетки. Я их выпил.  
  
– А потом ты лег и стал ждать.  
  
– Да. Я лег и стал ждать, – повторил Джон. Они с Шерлоком глядели на грустного двойника Джона, в черной пижаме, с щетинистыми щеками. Он поднялся с кровати и прошелся туда-сюда, потирая бедро, а потом принялся растирать колено. Потом пересек комнату и встал у окна, вцепившись в подоконник. Шерлок и Джон глядели ему в спину. Тот Джон таращился в окно, потом вдруг спина его ссутулилась, плечи затряслись.  
  
Джон вылез из кресла, взял своего двойника за плечи и повел к кровати. Он уложил себя в постель, толкнул в грудь, заставляя упасть на подушки. Из-под закрытых век того Джона катились слезы.  
  
– Я буду в соседней комнате, – сказал Джон вполголоса. – Позови, если вдруг я буду тебе нужен.  
  
– Зачем ты мне можешь понадобиться? – невнятно уточнил Шерлок, ерзая под одеялом.  
  
– Ума не приложу, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос.  
  
Он повернулся к Шерлоку, который сидел в кресле психотерапевта.  
  
– Помнишь? Когда эта женщина накачала тебя наркотиками.  
  
– Эта Женщина, – поправил Шерлок равнодушно, глядя в окно.  
  
– Как скажешь. Что с дождем?  
  
– Ты тоже это заметил? – Шерлок постучал себя пальцем по губам, потом вскинул взгляд на Джона. – Ты заполнил все нужные бумаги, принял таблетки и пустил к себе в голову парочку бестолковых шарлатанов, которые даже не имеют специального образования.  
  
– В точку.  
  
– Ты идиот, Джон.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся. Этот тон; эта фраза. Давненько уже не слышал. Глупо скучать по таким вещам. И немного стыдно, когда понимаешь, как много значат такие мелочи. Шерлок, пристально его разглядывающий, вдруг смягчился:  
  
– Впрочем, все люди идиоты, в большей или меньшей степени. Но ты ведь сделал это именно теперь не случайно. Что-то подтолкнуло тебя. Всегда есть что-то. Всегда есть...  
  
Шерлок обернулся.  
  
– Ее зовут Мэри.  
  
Девушка сидела на краешке кровати, рядом со спящим Джоном. Она поглаживала его по лицу, по щекам и по лбу, умиленно улыбаясь.  
  
– Она довольно славная. Терпела все мои... срывы... и то, как я часто о тебе упоминал... и мое брюзжание...  
  
– И твои усы, – фыркнула Мэри.  
  
– И я решил, что должен попробовать. Попытаться... хотя бы еще раз... знаешь, полюбить кого-то.  
  
– Сантименты? – мертвым голосом уточнил Шерлок.  
  
Мэри подняла к ним лицо. Она уставилась на Шерлока, прямо ему в глаза, будто бросала вызов. И произнесла:  
  
– Новое начало._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Джон вошел на кухню, оглядываясь.  
  
– Шерлок? – позвал он неуверенным шепотом. Из-под стола показалась рука, задирая скатерть, поманила Джона. Он с кряхтением опустился на колени, заполз к Шерлоку в укрытие.  
  
– Считаешь, что здесь безопасно? – прошептал Шерлок.  
  
– Ни малейшего понятия.  
  
– Где это мы?  
  
Джон приподнял скатерть, разглядывая тесную кухоньку.  
  
– Я помню это место. Мы снимали квартиру в Бирмингеме, когда расследовали дело о велосипедном убийце.  
  
– В самом деле? – странным тоном уточнил Шерлок. Джон повернулся к нему. Шерлок держал на коленях ноутбук, голубой свет падал на его лицо. – Не помню такой записи в твоем блоге.  
  
– Я удалил блог.  
  
– Велосипедный убийца?  
  
– Ну да. Мы приехали сюда на пару дней, ты снял квартиру.  
  
– Ты взял на работе отпуск?  
  
– Ты сказал, это важно. Ты... всегда так говорил, – Джон опустил голову, прислушиваясь. Шаги. Здесь, в комнате? Или дальше? Ему показалось, где-то рядом звучат обрывки фраз, зажеванные, будто с поврежденной кассетной пленки. _ "Посмотрите на это... только взгляните... здесь, на экране. Участки его мозга подсвечены, вот здесь и здесь – он ускользает..."  
  
_– Помнишь, когда мы расследовали дело о слепом банкире?  
  
– Черный лотос?  
  
– Да, – Шерлок взмахнул смычком. – Я представил тебя Себастьяну Уилксу, и сказал, что ты мой друг. Тебе это не пришлось по душе.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что ты припоминаешь мне это! А как же "У меня нет друзей", – Джон передразнил его, понизив голос. – Мне казалось, тебя мало заботят такие вещи.  
  
– Видишь, но не замечаешь, – Шерлок взмахнул смычком, рассекая воздух в дюйме от лица Джона.  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Где мы, Джон? Что это за место?  
  
– Я уже сказал тебе!  
  
– Мы никогда не были в Бирмингеме. Не расследовали велосипедные убийства. Ты придумал это.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, я схожу с ума?  
  
– Ты создаешь ложные воспоминания.  
  
Джон открыл и закрыл рот. Это... имело смысл.  
  
– Ложные воспоминания? – осторожно повторил он, прислушиваясь к гулкому эху. – Ни черта не понимаю.  
  
– Этот стол мы видели в мебельном магазине. Три года и четыре месяца назад._  
  
"Впервые такое вижу... он сопротивляется. Его мозг защищает информацию. Патрик, ты когда-нибудь сталкивался с подобным?"  
  
"Да, пару раз было. Такое случается, если люди на самом деле не хотят забывать."  
  
_"Продавец отдела диванов, вас ждут на третьей кассе. Вас ждут на третьей кассе".  
  
Джон взял из миски пластиковое яблоко. Низкие абажуры бросали круги света на столы.  
  
– Вот этот, кажется, – Шерлок сел на корточки, разглядывая столешницу снизу. – Ольха, дуб. Изготовлено в Германии, если точнее – в Гамбурге.  
  
Джон разглядывал яблоко. Кто-то вырезал на нем буквы, "I" и "U". Продавец в старомодном платье участливо тронул Джона за локоть.  
  
– Вам понадобится вторая спальня?  
  
– Что? Нет, мы не...  
  
– Это теперь совершенно нормально.  
  
– Взгляни, Джон, – Шерлок уже уходил куда-то, Джон успел заметить лишь подол его пальто, черный промельк на краю зрения. Джон поспешил следом, как делал всегда. Он мчался мимо каких-то шкафов, этажерок, книжных полок, перелезал через гигантские, похожие на плацдармы, кровати, огибал падающие с потолка кресла – они с грохотом врезались в бетонный пол, поднимая пыльные облака, и Джон мчался через этот туман, заглатывая его распахнутым ртом.  
  
– Шерлок? – он закружился на месте, пытаясь отыскать друга. – Шерлок!  
  
– Сюда, – Шерлок сидел за столом в одной из однотипных кухонь на продажу. Он отодвинул соседний стул, чтобы Джон сел рядом. Там уже были люди: во главе стола сидел мальчик, рядом с ним – мужчина и девочка. Женщина вышла из темноты, неся перед собой тарелку с тортом. Посреди торта горела свечка – толстая, красная свеча, как на столиках у Анжело.  
  
– Это мой девятый день рождения, – шепнул Джон.  
  
– Что ты загадал? – спросил Шерлок, глядя, как мальчик задувает свечу.  
  
– Собаку? Велосипед? Не знаю... что мальчишки обычно загадывают?  
  
– Я загадал приключение, – сказал мальчик. – Может быть опасно.  
  
– Ты слышишь это? – Шерлок огляделся по сторонам. – Это... жужжание?  
  
– Детские воспоминания. Их они не тронут.  
  
– Похоже, это из торта... – пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
– Мы спрячем тебя здесь! Ранние воспоминания... они не додумаются искать здесь.  
  
Женщина взяла нож, чтобы разрезать торт. Девочка посмотрела на Шерлока.  
  
– Новое начало, – сказала она. Нож погрузился в крем, из торта одна за другой начали вылетать белые пчелы – и такие же повалили из открытого рта девочки. Шерлок вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стул. _  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Кажется, я понял, что не так, – Джон провел пальцами по стеклу.  
  
– М-м-м?  
  
Шерлок сидел в кресле с ногами, пощипывая струны скрипки.  
  
– С дождем.  
  
– И что с ним не так?  
  
Дождь поднимался от земли и взмывал в небо.  
  
– Они возвращают меня к исходной точке. Стирают все.  
  
Шерлок вытянул руку над полом, и смычок влетел в ладонь. Он заиграл, но это походило на жуткий набор звуков. Как на обратной перемотке. _  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Джон понимал, что должен чувствовать что-то – злость, печаль, хоть что-нибудь... но ощущал только бесконечную усталость, как если бы снова и снова просыпался во сне, измотанный и не способный прекратить это. И еще холод. Ему было холодно. Руки озябли, и пальцы почти не шевелились.  
  
Он прошел через небольшое сумрачное помещение. Тусклый свет едва достигал номеров, и Джону пришлось долго разыскивать 221-В. Наконец, он открыл нужную ячейку и с усилием вытянул наружу полку. Шерлок лежал на ней, мертвенно-серый, абсолютно голый. Его глаза были распахнуты и бессмысленно глядели в потолок. Волосы на макушке склеились от крови. Джон выдохнул, и изо рта его вырвался пар.  
  
– Этого тоже не было, – произнес Шерлок, не шевеля губами.  
  
– Нет, опознавал, – упрямо возразил Джон. – Морг в Бартсе. Молли подписала заключение о смерти. Мне отдали твою одежду и вещи. Твой... телефон.  
  
– Не было никакого опознания. Потому что никакого тела не было. – Шерлок моргнул и сел, с трудом скинув ноги с полки. Они не достигали пола, а на впалом животе образовалась тонкая складка, когда Шерлок сгорбился. Джон отвернулся. Он никогда не видел Шерлока голым. Шерлок прав: не было никакого опознания. Только тело, лежащее на тротуаре перед Бартсом.  
  
– Шерлок, ты умер, – тихо сказал Джон.  
  
– Не говори глупостей.  
  
Он спрыгнул на пол, ноги его подломились, но Джон успел подхватить его.  
  
– Я использовал сложную систему трюков, – оттолкнув руки Джона, Шерлок выпрямился. На нем снова была одежда (к счастью): пиджак, рубашка и брюки, полное облачение. – Ты ведь знаешь: я не мог просто умереть. Это было бы слишком скучно.  
  
– Но я был там. Искал твой пульс, Шерлок, и...  
  
– Ты ведь знаешь меня, – Шерлок окинул его одним из тех своих долгих, пронзительных взглядов, которые вечно сбивали с толку. – Неужели ты купился на это представление?  
  
Джон прерывисто выдохнул.  
  
– Я не знаю, чему верить.  
  
– От удара о землю тело должно быть повреждено, – Шерлок говорил увлеченно, словно расследовал одну из своих загадок. Он подошел к высокому металлическому столу, стоящему посреди комнаты. На нем лежало тело, накрытое простыней. – Переломы конечностей, ребер, разбитые кости черепа. Это – минимум. Но как мы можем видеть, – Шерлок сдернул простыню широким, эффектным жестом. – ...тело почти нетронуто. Немного крови на виске, это все. К тому же, он падал лицом вниз, но когда ты подошел к нему, он лежал в другой позе. Тебе не показалось это странным?  
  
– Я не... мне...  
  
– Разумеется. – Шерлок склонился над телом так низко, что почти касался носом щеки своего двойника. Это выглядело так дико, что Джон отвернулся, в то время, как Шерлок ощупывал свое мертвое тело, бесцеремонно поворачивая его голову вправо и влево. – К тому же, все эти долгие прощания. К чему?  
  
– Что?  
  
– Сколько длился ваш разговор? Больше трех минут. Он прыгнул на четвертой. Зачем было так тянуть время?  
  
– Сантименты? – ядовито предположил Джон, чувствуя, как постепенно к нему возвращается способность раздражаться.  
  
– А потом эти люди с носилками. Откуда они появились? Почему так быстро? Из больницы? Но это бы заняло больше времени. К тому же, они четко знали, что делать. У них была машина наготове. Все произошло так быстро и четко, словно каждый знал свой выход, свой алгоритм действий, заранее. Только ты ничего не знал, но это естественно – он никогда не посвящал тебя в курс дела. Ты все узнавал последним, не так ли? И здесь он не мог испортить спектакль. Но ты был нужен там... – Шерлок сложил ладони вместе, нахмурил брови. – Да. Ты был именно в том месте, где он хотел тебя видеть.  
  
Джон молча наблюдал, как Шерлок движется вокруг стола, медленно, хищно подбираясь к нему.  
  
– В нужном месте... Думай, думай! Он велел тебе не двигаться. Он точно знал, где тебе нужно стоять, чтобы все удалось.  
  
– Это бред. Теория заговора.  
  
– Думай! – крикнул Шерлок, вцепившись ему в плечи и закружив. Вокруг вспыхивали и гасли желтые огни, проносились какие-то символы, смутно знакомые, давно позабытые – Шерлок держал его крепко, и Джон мог видеть только его лицо перед собой, напряженное, ждущее.  
  
– Я не могу... – воскликнул он, задыхаясь. – Я не знаю...  
  
– Думай! Ты должен понять, иначе все пропало, – горячо прошептал Шерлок, склонившись к Джону, очутившись вдруг так близко, так опасно близко.  
  
– Но я всего лишь проводник, Шерлок! – слабо простонал Джон. – Не самая светлая голова.  
  
– Но другой у нас сейчас нет... – Шерлок резко выпустил его, и Джон пошатнулся, схватившись за лоб. Его пальцы наткнулись на что-то... он сорвал со лба какую-то бумажку.  
  
"У.М.К.Р.А."  
  
– Какого черта?  
  
– Ты близок, Джон, – мягко сказал Шерлок.  
  
– Близок к чему?  
  
– Сам решай, к чему._  
  
"Сколько у нас осталось?" – "Меньше двух часов" – "И что тогда?" – "Тогда он проснется".  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_– Здесь все... все по-прежнему.  
  
Джон и не думал, что это будет так сложно – вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Он избегал даже мыслей об этих стенах. Ему – смешное дело! – даже не снилась квартира на Бейкер-стрит, словно решив раз и навсегда покинуть ее, он заключил договор с самим собой.  
  
И вот нарушил.  
  
Джон и Шерлок сидели на диване, прижав к животам диванные подушки. Джон рассеянно поглаживал вышивку на плотной наволочке. Прослеживал пальцами узоры и полосы. Они с Шерлоком наблюдали за своими двойниками из прошлого: Джон – в одном из тех свитеров, что стали мишенями жестоких насмешек Шерлока, а Шерлок – бессонный, встрепанный, похожий на долговязого подростка, руки из-под закатанных рукавов рубашки пестрят пластырями. Джон метался по комнате, натыкаясь на мебель, словно утратив способность к координации. Его лицо с каждой секундой становилось краснее, пальцы сжимались в кулаки. Шерлок казался совсем равнодушным, чуть надменным – он отвечал, едва шевеля губами, в то время как Джон, определенно, должен был кричать.  
  
Не было слышно ни звука – будто кто-то убавил громкость.  
  
– Не могу вспомнить, о чем мы ссорились. Странно, да? – Джон улыбнулся, чувствуя, что улыбка его вышла жалкой. – Сейчас я скажу, что должен подышать. Схвачу куртку и пойду куда-нибудь в сторону парка. Черт, все как по нотам... каждый раз... мы ведь ругались с тобой регулярно, Шерлок. Но я не помню ни единой причины.  
  
– Полагаю, я не слишком приятный в общении человек, – ровно ответил Шерлок, глядя перед собой. Джон положил руку ему на колено.  
  
– Так и я не самый уживчивый в мире сосед.  
  
– Самый терпеливый из всех, кто мне встречался, – возразил Шерлок, отворачиваясь.  
  
"Лучший человек..." – раздался гулкий голос, искаженный, неузнаваемый. "Лучший из всех...". И в следующий момент громко, как взрыв, задребезжало стекло. Шерлок и Джон, те, что ссорились беззвучно, замерли в дюйме друг от друга – яростные, призрачные, неживые – а вокруг них в воздухе повисли осколки стекла. Чашки на журнальном столике брызнули в разные стороны; огромное зеркало над камином пошло трещинами и медленно, плавно разлетелось на куски. Хрустальный звон донесся с кухни.  
  
– Твои эксперименты! – Джон вскочил с дивана, перегнулся через спинку, чтобы увидеть, как со стола в воздух взлетают колбы и реторты, предметные стекла, искрящие, крутятся над столом, и хрустальная пепельница разлетается мерцающей стеклянной пылью.  
  
– Что происходит? – диван вдруг куда-то делся, и Джон очутился на полу. Кресла разъехались в стороны, бычий череп стек со стены, превращаясь в костяные обломки, бесконечные листочки, записки, обрывки газетных вырезок, фотографии мертвецов – все это слетало со стен с птичьим шелестом, с таким звуком, будто голуби хлопают крыльями, поднимаясь в небо. Все вокруг дрожало и изменялось – все кроме Джона и Шерлока, застывших в стеклянной воронке.  
  
– Хватит! Нет, вы не можете! – Джон вскочил на ноги, содрогаясь от ужаса. Он наблюдал, как обои заворачиваются пестрой стружкой, слезая со стен, как оконные стекла вываливаются наружу, оставляя темные дыры, и потолок, кроша побелкой, медленно поднимается ввысь.  
  
– Пожалуйста... – пробормотал Джон, вцепившись в подушку, но она превратилась в охапку перьев в его руках. Слишком поздно: это уже случилось. Они стирали Бейкер-стрит.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Джон слышал окрик командира – и все равно побежал, прижимая приклад одной рукой, чтобы не хлопал по бедру. Каждый его шаг тяжело отзывался во всем теле, простреливал болью, и редкие хлопки в воздухе заставляли дергаться. Джон слышал свое дыхание; каждый вдох и выдох, каждый сдавленный, вырывающийся меж сцепленных зубов стон. Он упал на живот, когда воздух у его виска прошило чередой выстрелов. Пули уходили в песок, ввинчивались в него с жужжанием, как хищные пчелы. Джон пополз, широко разводя локти. Пот сделал его лицо липким и горячим, песок прилип к щекам и зудящей коже над верхней губой. Снова череда выстрелов и затем – далекий гул, означающий самое страшное. Джон прижался к земле всем телом, уткнулся в ее лицом, закрывая затылок руками со сцепленными в замок пальцами. Взрыв сотряс все вокруг, поднял обжигающую волну, и Джон закричал, кидая свое тело вперед, протаскивая самого себя дальше, сквозь жар и грохот.  
  
Он подполз к лежащему на песке человеку. Мужчина, ранен... кровь заливала его лицо, когда Джон обхватил руками его голову, ощупывая череп. Подтащив раненого ближе к себе, Джон стянул с него шарф, чтобы зажать рану.  
  
– Держись, Шерлок, не отключайся... – бормотал он шепотом, бинтуя трясущимися руками окровавленную голову. – Прошу тебя, прошу...  
  
– Тебе не кажется странным, что я здесь? – ответил Шерлок, открыв глаза.  
  
– Мне кажется странным, что ты в пальто посреди пустыни, – Джон прерывисто вздохнул, вытирая окровавленные ладони о свою форму.  
  
– Что я делаю **здесь** , в этом воспоминании?  
  
– Я пытаюсь спрятать тебя? – предположил Джон, оглядывая периметр. На горизонте что-то виднелось – темные очертания, это мог быть враг, и все тело Джона гудело желанием бежать, продолжать движение, искать укрытие... но Шерлок никуда не торопился, задумчиво созерцая небо своими прозрачными глазами.  
  
– Ты бы не стал прятать меня здесь, – презрительно сказал он, ровно тем тоном, что использовал, когда озвучивал очевидное. – Ты никогда по доброй воле не вернулся бы сюда. К тому же, мы выяснили, что этот способ не работает. И все же я здесь... как ты это объяснишь?  
  
Джон покачал головой. Его плечо ныло так сильно, что хотелось вцепиться в него пальцами, проверить, нет ли там раны.  
  
– Я не знаю, Шерлок.  
  
– Конечно, знаешь. Люди знают куда больше, чем **осознают**. Если бы только они составили труд остановиться и подумать секунду! – Шерлок резко сел, отпихнув от себя Джона. Шарф размотался и сполз на один его глаз, придавая ему сходство с безумным пиратом. Его лицо все еще было испачкано кровью, ярко-алые дорожки на щеках и шее, такие красные, что походили на клюквенный сироп или бутафорскую кровь из дешевого кино.  
  
Выстрелы раздавались совсем близко. Джон слышал крики, крики солдат.  
  
– Это все потому, что ты... ты тоже – война, Шерлок.  
  
Но не только война; и все остальное. Все остальное тоже. Шерлок был... всем. Всем миром, всей жизнью. И Джон не мог вспомнить ничего, что не привело бы его так или иначе к мысли о Шерлоке. В этом все дело, разве нет? Именно в этом. Джон не мог жить, не мог **думать** , чтобы каждую секунду не вспоминать о своей потере.  
  
Вот почему он хотел забыть.  
  
И вот почему не мог.  
  
– Что, если ты сам защищаешь себя? – проговорил Джон медленно, сплевывая налипший на губы песок. – Ты сам уходишь глубже в мои воспоминания. Ты как вирус, как компьютерный вирус, который проникает во все файлы, становится их частью, чтобы не быть удаленным.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Я как вирус, атакующий твой организм. И ты, Джон Уотсон, человек без имунной системы.  
  
Джон закричал, когда пуля пробила его плечо, опрокинув на спину. Песок мягко сомкнулся вокруг его лица, потом стал жестким и ледяным, белый свет ударил в глаза. И на фоне круглой, ослепляющей лампы лицо Шерлока было лишь темным пятном.  
  
– Щипцы, – скомандовал он, рукой в резиновой перчатке сжав плечо Джона. – Однажды ты сказал мне, что земля вращается вокруг солнца.  
  
– Не вздумай, Шерлок... – прохрипел Джон, щурясь на свет. – Ты ведь не врач...  
  
– Я вылечил тебя от хромоты. И от твоего тремора. Я вылечил тебя от скуки, что еще важнее.  
  
Шерлок склонился над ним, почти касаясь губами его щеки.  
  
– Я спас тебя. Я **создал** тебя заново. И я – всюду.  
  
Он взял его лицо в свои ледяные, мертвые ладони (они кружились в темноте, сцепившись, и вокруг вспыхивали огни, похожие на следы от падающих комет, сияющие иероглифы во тьме, и Шерлок держал его лицо своими руками в жестких кожаных перчатках, и повторял: "сконцентрируйся... смотри на меня, ты должен сосредоточиться! Как много ты помнишь?..").  
  
– Я проник в каждое твое воспоминание. Каждый момент твоей жизни. Они найдут меня всюду, и они сотрут все.  
  
Джон силился покачать головой, сказать что-то, но Шерлок держал его крепко, стискивал его лицо, сверлил взглядом.  
  
– И когда исчезнет последнее воспоминание... последняя крупица твоей личности...  
  
Шерлок коснулся губами его уха, чтобы выдохнуть:  
  
– Кем ты проснешься, Джон?  
  
В секунду все закончилось. Шерлок выпустил его, облокотился о стол.  
  
– Это мой халат и мои инструменты.  
  
Джон сел, свесил ноги с операционного стола. Шерлок вынул из кармана белого халата сигарету.  
  
– Ты больше не врач. Потерял работу, помнишь?  
  
– Из-за тебя.  
  
– Разумеется. Как и всех своих девушек.  
  
– У меня есть Мэри.  
  
– Кому она нужна?  
  
– Чего ты хочешь, Шерлок? – Джон потер лицо ладонями. Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя на него.  
  
– Не спрашивай у меня, – он сунул в рот сигарету. – Я же умер.  
  
"Шерлоооооооооооок"  
  
Далеко впереди, перед ними, Джон пятился с телефоном в руке. Распластанный на земле Шерлок вдруг раскинул руки и воспарил вверх, полетел, неуклюже перебирая ногами, до самой крыши Бартса, где застыл на самом краю.  
  
– Спроси лучше, чего хочешь ты.  
  
Шерлок выдохнул дым, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. Джон стиснул край стола и медленно, тяжело выговорил:  
  
– И чего же я хочу?  
  
– Верить в Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Шерлок встал перед ним, улыбаясь. Выдохнул дым ему в лицо, а когда дым рассеялся, Джон разглядел прилепленную ко лбу Шерлока бумажку:  
  
"Фальшивка"._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_Джон закончил и отступил на шаг, разглядывая стену.  
  
Шерлок стоял чуть позади, держал сумку с баллончиками.  
  
– Думаешь, желтый здесь подойдет?  
  
– Я просто надеюсь, что меня не арестуют. Снова, – Джон рассмеялся, потер озябшие руки. Выкинул пустой баллончик, и он с лязгом покатился по асфальту.  
  
– Это же твои чертоги. Твори с ними все, что хочешь.  
  
Они запрокинули головы, разглядывая сияющие, огромные буквы на стене:  
  
"Я ВЕРЮ В ШЕРЛОКА ХОЛМСА".  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Хотя бы здесь.  
  
– Он победит, если ты меня забудешь. Он выиграет.  
  
– Он?  
  
– Я, – к ним подошел еще один человек. Ричард Брук: в футболке и со стаканчиком кофе на вынос. – Я сказал ему, что выжгу сердце. Просто убить – это было бы скучно.  
  
– Уничтожить меня: превратить в злодея, бездарного, бесталанного. Заставить людей поверить, что я – пустышка, лишить меня и лица, и моего имени, облить его грязью... а после предать забвению.  
  
– Феи умирают, если в них не верить, – Ричард пнул камушек, и он тоже покатился вниз по улице, стремительно набирая скорость. – А ты, малыш Джонни? Ты веришь в фей? Или в героев?..  
  
Ричард снял крышку со своего бумажного стаканчика и вытащил оттуда пистолет. Он направил его на Шерлока, и Джон, не задумываясь, загородил друга. Он почувствовал руки Шерлока на своих плечах: тяжелые, большие. Шерлок склонился к его уху:  
  
– Я признателен и все такое... но... не стоит, Джон.  
  
Его лицо было гладким; гладким, как колено. Кожа натягивалась там, где должен был быть рот. Желтый кривой смайл был начертан прямо на коже: уродливо и завораживающе.  
  
– Ты не трогал тех детей, Шерлок. Ты не отравитель, не преступник.  
  
– Высокофункциональный социопат.  
  
– Выдумки; ты был гением. Помогал людям. Может, ты им не сочувствовал, но ты спасал их. Каждый раз. Такой у тебя был метод...  
  
– Бездушная машина.  
  
– Люди не знали тебя так, как знал я.  
  
Джон повернулся и положил руки на плечи Шерлоку. Теперь они держались друг за друга, словно собрались бороться. Или обняться.  
  
– Псих, – глухо сказал Шерлок.  
  
– Я был одинок, пока тебя не встретил.  
  
Джон встал на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Шерлока. По гладкому лицу пошли трещины.  
  
Улица накренялась. С каждой секундой все сильнее. Мелкий сор летел вниз, газетные листовки с крупными, черными заголовками ("САМОУБИЙСТВО ДЕТЕКТИВА-ФАЛЬШИВКИ") заполнили воздух, прилипая к спине Шерлока, задевая их лица и плечи, и Джон почувствовал, как его подошвы скользят. В какой-то момент все перевернулось, и они покатились кубарем по мокрому тротуару, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-то – а мимо проплывали стены домов, все в огромных надписях: "ШЕРЛОК", "ШЕРЛОК", "ШЕРЛОК".  
  
_  


***

 

 

_Джон постучал, прежде чем войти. Пожилой мужчина, сгорбившись, сидел за столом. Он рассматривал что-то в блокноте, но когда Джон пошел, поднял на него глаза.  
  
– Присаживайтесь. Мистер Уотсон?  
  
– Да, – Джон откашлялся. – Да. Это я.  
  
– Отлично. Моя ассистентка рассказала вам об особенностях предстоящей процедуры?  
  
– Да.  
  
Шерлок беззвучно зашел вслед за ним, прислонился к стене, увешанной дипломами в рамках.  
  
– Ты, должно быть, подписал бумаги.  
  
– Да. О том, что понимаю ответственность, и о том, что добровольно соглашаюсь на удаление... – Джон потер лоб, разглядывая кипу белых страниц на столе. – Да. Я все подписал.  
  
– Возможно, все пройдет удачно. Возможно, ты проснешься овощем. Или вообще не проснешься. – Шерлок глядел на него безо всякого выражения. – Есть еще маленький шанс, что у них ничего не выйдет. Но куда выше вероятность повреждения мозга.  
  
– Я знал, что это может случиться, – пожал плечами Джон. – И пошел на риск.  
  
– Теперь вам нужно отделить все, что вы хотите удалить, – сказал мужчина. – Это упростит нам работу. Вы можете записать воспоминания на диктофон, нарисовать или зафиксировать любым удобным способом.  
  
– Просто почитайте мой блог, – усмехнулся Джон.  
  
Но это ведь только основное; там не сказано про долгие выходные, когда Шерлок слонялся без дела и канючил, ни слова про пирог миссис Хадсон, и про то, как Джон часами бродил по супермаркету в поисках экзотических заказов Шерлока. Там не было ничего про их нелепые ссоры и неуклюжие примирения, про кошмары, про концерты в гостиной, про бесконечные визиты Майкрофта и про взрывы на кухне. Ничего про то, каким сонным выглядит Шерлок по утрам, спускаясь босиком в гостиную, и как пояс его халата волочится за ним по ступенькам, и как он канифолит смычок, и как сидит часами, уставившись в одну точку, и какая у него худая спина, когда он сворачивается на диване калачиком, уткнувшись носом в спинку. И как он вечно открывает везде окна, и как мажет тост маслом, и как брезгливо относится к овсянке.  
  
– Я вернулся домой и писал. Не сомкнул глаз до утра. Закончил, когда стало уже совсем светло, и моя спина окончательно затекла.  
  
Про то, как Шерлок бесился, проиграв в Клюедо, и как выдумывал новые правила на ходу; как заглядывал через плечо, если Джон писал в блог. Как искал сигареты, и как всюду ронял комочки использованных пластырей. Как поднимал Джона с постели в любое время, как атаковал его загадочными смс, вроде "Если лестница желтая – надо проверить теплицы". Как высмеивал телепередачи, как дразнил Молли, как закатывал глаза и как обижался, становясь угрюмым и молчаливым. Как хандрил от скуки, и в каком возбуждении пребывал, если подворачивалось хорошее дело. Как явился в Букингемский дворец в простыне, и как вздергивал уголки губ, изображая улыбку. С каким удовольствием рассказывал о старых приключениях, и как упорно замалчивал все, что касалось его детства. Каким он бывал язвительным, насмешливым и холодным, как называл всех кругом идиотами, как трогательно дорожил миссис Хадсон, как знал все китайские забегаловки в округе, как разговаривал с бездомными, как выскакивал из такси – и как ловил такси, как мчался по улице, как поднимал воротник пальто, как ухмылялся, совсем по-мальчишески, как страдал бессонницей, как носил эту дурацкую шапку, как играл для Джона, и как играл для Майкрофта, хотя тут точнее будет сказать "издевался над скрипкой". Как складывал ладони и как разговаривал сам с собой, и как разговаривал с Джоном, как писал ему комментарии в блоге, находясь в соседнем кресле, и как впадал в ступор, если дело касалось "сантиментов". Как являлся к Джону в больницу, как спрашивал его мнение на местах преступлений, как подбивал его совершать различные безумства – и как ухмылялся ему поверх голов, закутанный в шоковое одеяло, сидя на багажнике полицейской машины. Как удивлялся собственному страху там, в Баскервилле, и как тряслась его рука, и как он заполнял своим неаккуратным почерком все кроссворды, и как взламывал пароль на ноутбуке Джона, и как его выбила из колеи вся эта история с Женщиной, и как он смотрел на звезды, словно впервые их увидел – в ту ночь, когда Джон указал на них, в одном из переулков Лондона. Как рылся в мусоре и с каким изяществом носил костюмы, и эта его любимая шелковая рубашка, у которой вечно были расстегнуты верхние пуговицы... как он орудовал стеком и как грубил клиентам, как путал имя Лестрейда и как взламывал замки и как понижал голос и как выступал на суде и как ненавидел давать интервью и как срывал с Джона жилет со взрывчаткой и как стрелял в стену и как зачитывал вслух письма с сайта и как смотрел на Джона, когда думал, что тот не видит.  
  
– Но я видел, – хрипло сказал Джон. Шерлок прижимался к стене, опустив лицо.  
  
– И как же ты смог отдать им это? Как ты мог не передумать?  
  
– Потому что худшее я оставил напоследок. Последним я написал то, как ты умер.  
  
"Стой на месте"  
  
"Не отводи от меня глаз"  
  
"Считай это моей запиской"  
  
– Я написал, как ты умер. И как ты оставался мертвым все это время. А потом я принял таблетки и стал ждать их.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Джон лежал в постели, в черной одноразовой пижаме, а Шерлок сидел на краю, положив руку ему на лоб.  
  
– Прости меня, – прошептал Джон, борясь со сном. – Я сдался. Я предал тебя.  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Нет, не в порядке. Ничего не в порядке.  
  
Джон закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как Шерлок ложится рядом.  
  
– Просто не забывай меня, – сказал он негромко.  
  
"Это ни черта не просто"  
  
– Ты сказал, что веришь в меня, – мягко добавил Шерлок. – Осталось теперь в себя поверить. Не забывай меня, Джон. Не делай этого. Вот и все.  
  
Потом стало темно._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок смотрел на Джона. Он видел его спящим и прежде; много раз. Так случается, когда живешь вместе с кем-то – ты узнаешь его довольно близко, если, конечно, этот кто-то не имеет привычки запирать дверь. Джон никогда не запирал дверь. Наверное, в глубине души он надеялся, что Шерлок ворвется в его спальню посреди ночи, чтобы разбудить и утащить на очередное расследование – навстречу очередному приключению.  
  
Так что Шерлок видел, как Джон спит. Он знал малейшие признаки, отличающие фазы его сна. Знал, как движутся глазные яблоки под сомкнутыми веками, и как меняется дыхание, когда Джону снится что-то особое – кошмар или "мокрый" сон. Знал, на каком боку Джон предпочитает засыпать, и знал, что просыпается Джон всегда на спине, заложив руку за голову, вытянувшись в струнку. Знал, что Джон практически не двигается в течение ночи, только едва различимо покачивает головой, когда видит плохой сон, и его брови сходятся к переносице, а рот приоткрывается. Знал, что температура Джона на два с половиной градуса выше, когда он спит, и знал, что Джон не разговаривает во сне, даже если задавать ему вопросы на ухо.  
  
Шерлок сидел в кресле и глядел, как Джон спит. Техники сняли с него обруч, отцепили провода и убрали в чемоданчик. Они протерли его виски, чтобы убрать остатки геля. Собрали всю свою технику, вымыли кружки из-под кофе на кухне. Один из них застыл в дверях спальни, поигрывая ключами от машины.  
  
– Похоже, на этом все.  
  
Шерлок коротко кивнул, не отводя глаз от Джона.  
  
– Вы останетесь здесь?  
  
– Дождусь, пока он проснется, – негромко произнес Шерлок.  
  
– Его показатели в норме. Мозг не поврежден, – сообщил техник. – Вы... поступили верно.  
  
Шерлок дернул плечом, в невнятном жесте. Он собирался подключиться к Джону, собирался защитить их прошлое, запретив Джону забывать – собирался помочь ему, но перестал настаивать, когда понял: это может убить Джона. Поджарить его изнутри, уничтожить все процессы, что творятся в этой маленькой глупой голове. Шерлок не привык сдаваться, но в этот раз он уступил.  
  
Капитулировал.  
  
И все, что ему оставалось – наблюдать. За тем, как медленно и верно программа вычисляет все воспоминания, одно за другим, чтобы стереть их. Запущенная в начале ночи, она уже не могла быть остановлена – и техники лишь следили, чтобы показатели Джона оставались в пределах нормы. А Шерлок следил за тем, как менялось выражение его лица: как двигались глазные яблоки под сомкнутыми веками, как приоткрывался рот, учащалось дыхание, как лоб прорезали морщины, а потом лицо Джона разглаживалось, как брови высоко поднимались и сходились у переносицы, как вздрагивали ресницы. Он отвел глаза лишь однажды: когда по щекам Джона потекли слезы. Это, вероятно, было чистейшей физиологией: одна из бесчисленных реакций мозга, этой великой машины. Шерлок предпочитал так думать.  
  
Теперь, к утру, все было конечно. За окном небо стало совсем белым, шум машин навязчивым фоном сопровождал все мысли. Ужасный район; что только нашло на Джона, чего ради он покинул Бейкер-стрит?..  
  
Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Шерлок остался в одиночестве. Наедине с Джоном. За последние пару часов он не произнес ни звука и почти не шевелился, и теперь все тело его затекло. Он не смыкал глаз, но становилось все сложнее держать их открытыми.  
  
Возможно, ему следовало уйти. Что случится, когда Джон придет в себя? Он спросит, какого черта незнакомец делает в его квартире, возможно, вызовет полицию, но, вероятнее всего, ринется в драку. Таков он, Джон Уотсон: иногда настоящий задира, нарывается на неприятности.  
  
Шерлок кинул взгляд в угол, туда, где, прислоненная к краю стола, стояла трость.  
  
Бравый капитан Джон Уотсон. Вероятно, Шерлок почти разрушил его. Где еще могла крыться причина? Если Джон принял настолько жестокое решение, у него должен был быть веский повод. Джон никогда не был жесток понапрасну.  
  
Это скорее прерогатива Шерлока.  
  
Джон вздохнул и слегка покачал головой. Он медленно выходил из состояния, вызванного процедурой, и погружался в обычный сон. Пройдет еще пара часов, прежде чем он откроет глаза, обновленный, освобожденный от прошлого.  
  
Вероятно, стоит уйти к тому моменту.  
  
Шерлок с трудом выбрался из кресла. Все тело болело. Он подошел к окну, чтобы взглянуть на поднимающееся солнце: раскаленное, белоснежное, оно заливало светом комнату, выжигая сами воспоминания о непроглядном мраке ночи.

 

 

***

 

 

_Джон стоял перед зданием Бартса. Позади него была белоснежная пустота; справа и слева тоже. Город выцветал, растворялся в белом.  
  
Телефон в его руке зазвонил. Медленно, как в кошмаре, Джон поднес трубку к уху.  
  
– Посмотри наверх, я на крыше.  
  
Джон поднял глаза.  
  
– Я не могу спуститься... так что придется говорить так.  
  
Джон сглотнул. Он помнил все это: слово в слово. Словно раскаленные символы на изнанке век; словно высеченные в камне слова.  
  
– Прости меня. Это все правда. Все, что говорили про меня. Я... создал... Мориарти. Я фальшивка. Никто не может быть таким умным.  
  
– Ты можешь.  
  
Джон сказал это тогда – и повторил снова. Он бы произносил это каждый раз, столько, сколько потребуется.  
  
Он знал это.  
  
– Стой на месте! Не двигайся... не отводи от меня взгляд, – голос Шерлока дрогнул, там, в трубке, раздавался шум – ветер или тяжелое дыхание... похожее на белый шум, на шелест дождя, похожий на тот звук, с которым песок высыпается из ладони.  
  
– Сделай для меня кое-что, – проговорил Шерлок. – Считай этот звонок моей запиской. Люди ведь так поступают? Оставляют записку.  
  
Джон сжал телефон. Его рука дрожала, дыхание перехватывало. Он не мог выдержать это снова – не мог глядеть, как Шерлок падает, еще один раз.  
  
– Прощай, Джон.  
  
Темный силуэт на высокой крыше.  
  
– Больше я ничего не сказал.  
  
– Да. Ты выкинул телефон и прыгнул.  
  
– Так все и было. – Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул в трубку, и Джон почувствовал, как мурашки побежали по спине. – Что, если в этот раз я не прыгну?  
  
– Но ты сделал это, Шерлок. Я помню.  
  
– Да, но что, если ты поднимешься ко мне? Только на этот раз. Сделаем все по-другому.  
  
– Это же будет неправдой, – горько произнес Джон, уже шагая к зданию. Он взбегал по лестнице, не отводя телефона от уха. Он боялся, что снова опоздает.  
  
Там, наверху, был просто жуткий ветер. Шерлок дожидался его. Сидел на краю крыши, глядя вниз. Джон подошел, медленно, на ватных ногах. Он сел рядом.  
  
– Я подумал, это хороший способ проститься. – Шерлок глядел куда-то за его плечо. Его щеки и нос покраснели, волосы были растрепаны ветром, а шарф почти развязался. Шерлок казался таким... настоящим в эту секунду, что Джон позволил себя обмануть. Он нуждался в подобном обмане. Больше всего на свете.  
  
Джон протянул руку.  
  
– Я горд, что был знаком с тобой.  
  
Шерлок взялся за его ладонь, крепко сжал.  
  
– Взаимно.  
  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза пару секунд, прежде чем с неловкими усмешками отвести взгляд. Там, внизу, весь мир становился белым. Погружался в белизну неуклонно и стремительно. Небо над ними светлело, теряло цвет.  
  
– Подождем немного, – сказал Шерлок, не выпуская руки Джона. – Скоро все закончится.  
  
Джон кивнул. Ветер заглушал все звуки, свистел в ушах, леденил щеки. Он становился все громче и громче, до тех пор, пока не оглушил – и тогда Джон вздрогнул, и_  
  
открыл глаза.  


 

 

***

 

 

Пару секунд он лежал неподвижно, таращась в серый потолок. Затем вытащил руку из-под головы, пару раз стиснул и разжал пальцы, разгоняя кровь. Сел в постели и повел плечом, поморщившись. В голове гудело, словно после хорошей пьянки. Вполне возможно, пьянка имела место быть: Джон не мог припомнить ничего из событий прошлого вечера. Он широко зевнул, почесал щеку, откинул одеяло в сторону.  
  
Бррррр.  
  
В комнате было чертовски холодно. Окно нараспашку: ну, конечно! И как Джон додумался оставить его открытым? Пробежав по ледяному полу, Джон захлопнул створки. Кинул взгляд вниз. Унылый вид: бетонная стена и мусорные баки. Он ненавидел эту квартиру всей душой, но почему-то до сих пор исправно продлевал договор аренды. Быть может, пришло время сменить жилье. Джон чувствовал в себе силы для этого. Он собирался многое поменять в своей жизни. Его охватило предчувствие нового, лучшего: как будто наступала светлая полоса.  
  
Напевая себе под нос, Джон прошел на кухню. Остановился в дверях. За его столом сидел мужчина; мужчина в пальто, сгорбившийся над чашкой.  
  
Джон почувствовал, как медленно все встает на свои места. Становится правильным.  
  
– Ты снова взял мою чашку, – хрипло констатировал он. – У меня тысяча гостевых, но ты взял мою.  
  
Шерлок медленно обернулся. Нервная улыбка исказила его лицо. Он пожал плечами, вздернув их к самым ушам в комическом, болезненном жесте.  
  
– Из твоей отчего-то вкуснее.  
  
Так оно все и случилось; таким оно было – новое начало.


End file.
